


Tale of a Tail

by DarkSailorYue (SailorYue)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai, M/M, Tail Sex, old repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/DarkSailorYue
Summary: Reposting/crosspost from fanfiction.netThe gang end up on a world where everyone has cat ears and cat tails
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 16





	Tale of a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and unedited. Original posting date was 5/1/2007  
> ...  
> This was my first ever smut fic….. If you watch Loveless, You'll know that some people in there have short puppy like tails. (or simply Google "Loveless Yuiko" to see what I mean) No, this is NOT a loveless cross-over…the world just gave base to me.
> 
> Dedicated to ekas from LJ for inspiring this.
> 
> Spoiler warning: only for Omake 8. That's all. This story is PRE-angst :D

The next world the group arrived in annoyed Kurogane more than anything. It wasn't because of Fai clinging to his arm (reason being that Fai didn't want the group to be separated). It was because each of them had small cat-like ears atop their heads, with matching tails.

"Hyuu! —look, we all have tails!" Fai exclaimed. "And look at Kuro-puppy's cute little one!" Fai gave Kurogane's tail an experimental tug, earning a curse from the tall ninja. Kurogane then chased Fai around the street, sword drawn and ears flat against his head when Fai shouted "Waaai! The big mean doggie is chasing the helpless kitty!"

Fai managed to elude the ninja's grasp only for so long, as Kurogane saw an opportunity. Fai's long, rather thick furred tail was within his grasp, so he grabbed it, causing Fai to lose his balance. Fai gave a startled yelp as he landed on his rump. He looked up over his head at the smug ninja, glasses askew.

Some time after finding a place to stay (they found a small cottage, which only had 3 bedrooms available, one with a full sized bed), Kurogane was reading this world's Mangayan, (which thankfully didn't have those sissy bubble things). He had to lie on his side because of his annoying tale. Fai was reading as well, a book on Mythology. Ever since he got his glasses he found it easier to read. Not much, something's were still hard to read, but for the most part it made it much easier. Fai was lying on his stomach next to Kurogane, with his feet at the pillow.

Fai's tail was lazily swinging back and forth in the air, occasionally brushing against Kurogane's arm.

"Can't you do something about that thing?" Kurogane asked Fai, not really wanting to ruin the rare quiet moment.

"Hmm?" Fai looked over his shoulder at Kurogane, noticing his tail swishing back and forth. "Oh. I don't really know. These things don't come with instructions. I didn't even realize I was doing that."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Tch. Figures."

He went back to his manga, and Fai went back to looking at the mythical creatures in his book. Fai's tail continued to swish, brushing against Kurogane's arm, only now it seemed more deliberate. Kurogane didn't see the small smile on Fai's face. The tail finally got to him, so he decided to stop it himself. He marveled at the softness as the tail kept moving thru his fingers. Fai's tail stilled in Kurogane's hand.

"Mo, does Kuro-woof like the feel of my fur? Does he want to play with my tail some more?" Fai sat up and looked at the ninja. "Perhaps I should show him what else I can do." The blue eyed mage said in a soft voice.

Fai's tail slipped from Kurogane's hands and into Kurogane's pants. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" the ninja shouted, only to be silenced as Fai placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh. We wouldn't want the children or our hostess to come in, now would we?" Fai whispered in a sultry voice, taking both Kurogane's wrists in his surprisingly strong grip. Fai wrapped his tail snuggly around Kurogane's manhood and slowly began to pump. Kurogane was shortly reduced to grunts, marveling at the soft warmness of the furry appendage. Fai moved at a slow pace, teasing the black ninja by brushing the tip of his tail across Kurogane's slit.

"Fucking tease!" Kurogane growled, giving Fai a murderous glare that was more so filled with lust.

Fai increased the strength and speed of his tail and eventually forced Kurogane over the edge. He kept his tail wrapped around Kurogane's length as the ninja rode out his orgasm.

"Hmm. It seems the big bad doggie enjoyed his treat, didn't he?" Fai asked in a lust filled voice.

"I'll show you who's a big bad dog" Kurogane growled out, regaining his bearings. He rolled the two of them over and straddled Fai, and looked down at the helpless mage, grinning wolfishly. He then flipped Fai over and lifted the mage's rear by the tail.

"Ne, Kuro-puppy sure likes yanking my tail today, doesn't he?" Fai asked not at all upset at the matter.

"tch. If you hadn't pulled on mine you wouldn't have had yours pulled now would you?"

As Kurogane prepared Fai for entrance, he slowly petted the base of Fai's tail, which the mage seemed to enjoy greatly. It wasn't long before the tall ninja got the mage reduced to mewling sounds.

"hmm. Kuro-woof is such a naughty puppy." Fai said tiredly, reaching behind his head to scratch behind kurogane's ear. The action caused one of kurogane's legs to twitch slightly. Kurogane responded by nibbling on Fai's own ears, which got a soft purr like sound from the mage.

"Hn. Shut-up and go to sleep." Was all he said, as he wrapped his arm tighter around Fai's torso.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, BTW: The part about "cant you do something about your tail" "it didn't come with instructions" was borrowed from a recent Mutt's strip where Earl (dog) asked Mooch (cat) the same thing, with the same response from Mooch.


End file.
